Escape Is Futile
by saxypitgirl07
Summary: Set after the first two Tiberium wars, follow civilian turned soldier Ayden Sky as he fights to protect the few Blue Zones left in the world and avenge his father's mysterious death. Rated T cuz it's C&C.


**A/N: This is my first C&C fic, be gentle... Updates come slowly my friends, I'm not doing so well...Review!**

_Escape is Futile_

_Chapter 1_

_Extreme Northern Canada_

Ayden Sky was seated at the cold metal table in his tiny house. He was dressed in a shabby fleece jacket and a slowly-unraveling black scarf. As if it were an automated reaction, he blew into his icy hands gently and rubbed them together, attempting to create a small amount of heat in the sub-zero climate he now had to call home.

Ayden had dirty blonde hair that was spiked oddly at the top, much like the cartoon anime of years ago. His eyes were a cold grey, antonymic to his warm and calm nature. He was in his middle twenties, but he looked much older. Everyone did these days, ever since the second Tiberium war in 2030.

His father had been involved in that war, fighting for the Global Defense Initiative, or GDI. Ayden hadn't been more than six or seven at the time, unable to fully comprehend why his father was never able to come home from work. Or, he thought miserably, why dad _couldn't_ come home anymore…

Although the GDI won the second war all those years ago, Nod was still out there, attempting to use the deadly Tiberium to make weapons and control the world. That was why most of the human population left was relocated to the Northern most sections of the world. The freezing temperatures slowed the progression of Tiberium, making these areas safe for a time. People were able to live an almost normal life in these "blue zones". The unlucky people who were left behind, however, became freakish half-breeds and violent, civilization-fearing mutants in "yellow zones".

Suddenly, the cast iron door leading to the frozen land outside Ayden's tiny house banged loudly, making the man jump. Ayden pushed himself off the table and stumped slowly toward the door, his frozen clothing snapping and crackling with every agonizing move he made. The door banged loudly again. "I heard you the first time, would you hold on a few seconds?" He growled in a raspy voice. It was as though he had forgotten how to use it in his lonely existence.

Ayden then pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around one numb hand and used it to pry the frigid door open. It took several seconds to open, as a thick ring of ice and snow had made itself comfortable around the frame. There, standing in the doorway, was a man in an official gold colored uniform. He had a helmet on and an enormous coat on. The man motioned for Ayden to allow him to enter, and the latter stepped aside quickly.

The man stumped inside and Ayden slammed the door shut behind him, eager to hear what the official had to say. It took several seconds to remove the thick gloves of his uniform and the helmet. Finally, a slightly emaciated-looking man with red hair and bulging brown eyes stood looking at Ayden. "Mr. Sky I presume…" He began in an unusually deep voice, regarding the man with respect. Ayden nodded. "I am Sergeant Derek Porter and I was sent here by Commander O'Brian." The two shook hands, Ayden beginning to feel uncomfortable. Commander O'Brian sending someone never ended with good news.

"Sergeant, what is the meaning of this visit? Have I gone over my rations for the week?" He asked nervously. Porter shook his head slowly, still regarding Ayden with a respectful gaze. "No sir, Mr. Sky. You are familiar with the current conflict the Global Defense Initiative is having with a certain terrorist group, correct?" Ayden rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm familiar with it Sergeant. The Brotherhood of Nod has been around and trying to destroy GDI since the 20th century. That hasn't changed even a little bit, even after GDI has 'killed' Kane…I would also like to point out that GDI has 'killed' Kane twice now." Porter disregarded his sardonic comment and pressed on. "Well, it is known in the ranks that your father was part of the team responsible for bringing Kane down in the second war." Ayden narrowed his eyes. "My father was killed because the GDI couldn't send reinforcements in fast enough." He snarled, all traces of sarcastic amusement gone from his voice. Porter seemed to step back slightly.

"Mr. Sky, I was asked to give you an overview of what is going on in the world right now, and take you to Commander O'Brian's headquarters. He will explain everything there." Porter finally said in an effort to calm the man before him. Ayden snorted contemptuously. "I want nothing to do with the GDI sergeant. You didn't seem to think my father was worth your time or money to send him reinforcements, so why should I give you any time of mine?" The sergeant stared at Ayden as though he wanted to punch him. "Sir, please come with me. I am not at liberty to explain this here."

Ayden, still not completely convinced, wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and stuffed his frozen hands into the pockets of his fleece. Porter took that as his signal to be ready and suited up to face the harsh cold…

To the few people on the street, it was an unusual sight. A GDI soldier was walking several paces ahead of a civilian, much like a guard clearing the way for a high dignitary. The civilian seemed quite ordinary, even slightly worse off than the rest of the people in town. But, Ayden was far from ordinary, and he was about to find that out.


End file.
